This invention relates to a system for processing documents like checks and deposit slips, for example, and in particular, it relates to a system which facilitates the entry of data which has not been machine read correctly.
During the processing of documents, like checks for example, in a financial environment, a point is reached in this processing at which a line of characters on each of the documents is read by a machine. For example, a MICR (Magnetic Ink Character Recognition) line of characters on each document is read by a MICR reader. If the document has been folded or scratched at the line of characters, it is possible that a particular character or characters may not be read properly by the MICR reader. One way of solving this problem is to have an operator physically look at the affected document and enter (via a data entry keyboard) the correct character in the correct location along the line of characters.
Another way of solving this problem is to utilize the image of the document instead of the actual document itself. In this regard, an operator looks at the image of the line of characters on a display and checks the image with the characters which have been read electrically or mechanically. Some prior art schemes exist for highlighting on the visual display the character or characters which has or have not been read properly to thereby facilitate the manual entry of the correct character data.